Mind Over Matter
by D0ct0rGaster
Summary: When the Host is kidnapped by an old enemy of the Markiplier Egos, it's up to Dark and the rest of their family to save the lost Ego, before it's too late.


"Tell me what I need to know!" The hooded man threatened, slamming his hands on the table in front of The Host. "Otherwise, you will pay!"

The blind man smirked and leaned back on the hard wooden chair he was bound to. "The Host scoffs at the short man trying to intimidate him, and tells him that if he wants money, he won't get any from him and he can shove off to an ATM." The ropes he was tied with were digging painfully into his skin, and he fought to keep a faintly amused expression on his face. _The Host has got to stay strong._

The man's' face darkens and he clenches a fist. He's trying to control the rage coursing through him. If he doesn't, then the information he wants will come out sooner than he wants it to, and he doesn't want his boss to hit him again.

**The Host will cower before me and beg to be spared. What he went through is going to be nothing compared to what torture I will put him through.**

"The stupid man controls his anger and takes a step back. He says hold on in a confused tone of voice, but The Host completely ignores him and keeps on speaking."

"Hold on-"The man's eyes widened and he tries to fight the tight grip The Host has on his mind.

"Now, the man is compelled to leave the room and let The Host escape-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING, YOU ARE AS ANNOYING AS A FLY, YOU TWO FACED SHEEP!" The man snapped and shook off the last threads of The Host's magic, the heavy Aura lifting from his brain.

The trapped Ego is shocked but doesn't let it show. "The Host smirks and remarks that if I had two faces, do you think I would be wearing this one?" The blind man shifts covertly around in his chair, trying to see if he could wiggle his way out of his bonds, but the ropes were too tight, and his brain and muscles too weak.

"Don't you dare quote Lincoln and trade words with me." The man who has yet to be revealed glares at The Host with an expression of unchecked rage on his face. A vein on his temple is pulsing faintly, throbbing in time with his rapid heartbeat.

"Ah yes, if you spend word for word with me, I shall make your wit bankrupt. So I shall stop talking, just for your sake." The Host says, trying to repress a smile. He supposed to be fearing for his life right now, but he's enjoying trading insults with this human. Honestly, he's missed banter like this. He would usually do this with his brother but-

No. He won't think of him.

"And now you're quoting Shakespeare. Great." The man pulls his hood lower, hiding his eyes and facial expression from the vantage point of you, reader.

"Ah, I'm sorry if what I am saying is too advanced for you to understand." There is a small squeak as the chair slides over the stone floor of the small basement.

The other man doesn't grace this with a response. He simply raises a fist and punches The Host in the jaw. The Host's head snaps backward from the impact and he turns his head to spit out blood welling from his mouth. "The Host congratulates you for catching him unawares. It won't happen again."

Now, The Host starts to think again. Before, it seemed like he was in a dream-like state, completely detached from his body. He wasn't focused on what was coming out of his mouth. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth brought him back to the present. He wasn't a numb, unfeeling shell of himself anymore. Now, the fog has cleared and he could begin to formulate a plan to get out of there.

Meanwhile, the other man relished the feeling of making another feel pain and cracked his knuckles. **He'll pay. They'll all pay for what they did to me.** He walks around the table and-

"There is a small creak as the short man puts his hand on the arms of The Host's chair. He leans in, and in response, The Host leans backward to get away from-"

"Here's the deal, boy," The man spits out venomously, interrupting the Host's narrations. "You are going to stop trying to use your pathetic gift to escape, because, let me tell you, that isn't going to work. You are going to cooperate fully with me, and if you do, I won't be forced to kill you prematurely."

"Hm, can The Host say just one thing?" The blind man says, wrinkling his nose and leaning away from his kidnapper. "You need to get out of his face. Frankly, he doesn't like the smell of sweaty socks in his face, wasting his precious oxygen."

"You're a blind little-"

"Yes, The Host is blind. Calling you stupid now would be an insult to stupid people."

"Are you trying to make me kill you?" The man stares incredulously at The Host. "Don't you care that you've been taken from your family against your will, and are about to be tortured mercilessly by my boss?"

The Host lifts his shoulders in a shrug. "The Host has had worse."

"You are the most insufferable-" The man started.

"Yes, yes, The Host knows."

"Well." There is a sound of cold resolve in the stranger's voice. "Let's see how cocky you will be after a few days of solitude."

"The Host sighs and states that if he had eyes he would be rolling them. He's spent almost his entire life in solitude. Why would a few days break him?"

The man chuckles and looks at The Host with some sort of pity. "You have no idea what it does to your mind. Your very soul." The man strides over to the metal door.

The Host could not resist a parting shot. "So, how long did it take for you to find yours?"

The door slammed shut.

And The Host started to laugh, his whole body shaking with the force of his mirth.

He can't seem to stop.


End file.
